


The heart of night is before dawn

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [17]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: The one where there is angst and violence





	1. Chapter 1

It started with an arson attack at a shop under Baishe’s protection. It continued with a shop keeper under Baishe’s protection being beaten to death. It progressed to an attack against Baishe’s men, leaving two dead and three wounded. Tao was forbidden to leave the house, and Fei-sama cut short his visit to Kyoto. 

Tao had been scared, but with Fei-sama he felt safe. It didn’t matter that Fei-sama worked harder than ever, spending all this time with his advisors, trying to find who was behind these attacks. Tao trusted that Fei-sama would find the people responsible for upsetting the balance between the different groups, and bring back peace. 

Tao believed in Fei-sama.

Until someone took a shot at Fei-sama, and Fei-sama was brought back home into the hospital room they had made of his bedroom. Tao didn’t know what to believe in after that.

&*&*

Asami came a day later, bringing Akihito and Oriya-sama with him. Tao didn’t have to ask them to be quiet when they went into Fei-sama’s bedroom. 

If they were quiet, Tao was not. He couldn’t stop his tears, and was grateful when Akihito took him in his arms and rocked him while he cried.

“Feilong entrusted me to you,” Akihito told him some time later, when his tears had dried out for a while. 

“What do you mean?”

“If anything were to happen to him, he asked me to…” Akihito swallowed, and wiped his own tears. He hugged Tao tighter. “I will protect you.”

Asami put his hand on Tao’s shoulder. “We will protect you. And when you are older, you can take over Baishe.”

“Or not,” Akihito cut Asami off, gaze sliding over Fei-sama’s still and pale form. 

Tao broke free from his embrace, and went to Fei-sama’s side. He knelt by the bed, and took Fei-sama’s hand in his. “I’m not leaving.”

“You’ll be safer in Japan,” Asami said. 

“I’m not leaving him,” Tao repeated. 

Asami glanced at Akihito. “Of course,” he said, looking back at Tao. “Takaba?”

Akihito rubbed his eyes. He let Asami hug him and lead him out of the room.

Tao looked at Oriya-sama. He hadn’t moved from Fei-sama’s side all this time, holding his other hand and staring at him with a stricken expression. He wanted to blame the man for this, but what was the point? It wouldn’t help Fei-sama recover faster. “I never wanted peace between us,” he said. Oriya-sama didn’t look at him, but his mouth tightened into a thin line. “But now, what other choice do I have?”

“Thank you,” Oriya whispered. “Thank you,” he repeated looking at Tao. 

“He will be fine, won’t he?” he asked, frightened. Fei-sama had never looked so pale, so ill, so vulnerable. The machines he was hooked on made him look so small and fragile. He would be fine, though, wouldn’t he?

Oriya shuddered. He stood up, walked next to Tao, and knelt by him. “He will be,” he said quietly. 

Tao turned, hid his face against Oriya-sama’s chest, and started crying. What would he do if anything happened to Fei-sama? Oriya-sama hugged him, lightly and uncertainly at first, but then his arms tightened around Tao. Tao’s tears wouldn’t stop. Fei-sama had to get better, he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Tao had cried himself to sleep. Oriya put him on the sofa, and covered him with a blanket. Poor child. No one had dared tell him the truth. But why would anyone do so? The truth was unbelievable. 

Oriya stared at Feilong. He looked peaceful, untroubled by the world. Like a camellia flower, he’d fallen down in full bloom. Such a dreadful thing. The horror of it had torn Oriya’s heart. He could feel a gap in his chest where it used to beat. That was all he could feel, that empty, frozen place inside him. 

All he could think, Feilong’s liveliness and loveliness all gone. All gone, his curiosity, his attitude, his acceptance. All gone, just like that.

The atmosphere changed. The air felt thicker, warmer, stuffier. He opened his eyes. The death god could not hide from him. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“There is no need for that, Mibu-dono,” Su told him in the manner of a doctor trying to calm down a stressed patient. 

Oriya stood up and started to unsheathe his sword. 

“Even if you kill me, another will come. Will you kill him too? And the next one?” Su stared at him with compassion. “You must know how pointless this is. His time has come.”

“No. I don’t know how pointless this is. No. I refuse to accept his time has come.”

“MIbu-dono, you know better,” Su said again, taking a step forward. “Please, put that down.”

Oriya didn’t. “Your Boss. He owes me. A gift. I want this.”

Su tilted his head on the side slightly. “This man’s life?”

“Yes.”

“I see,” Su sighed. “I will ask.”

“Thank you.” He sheathed his sword when the death god vanished, and sat back down, waiting. 

Su’s Boss was the one to appear next. He should have known; he could barely breathe, the air was so dry and hot. Oriya stood up, sword ready, and stared at him. He was handsome, his face all sharp angles that set off a pair of brilliant red eyes. But what else had he expected? 

“Your performance was good, but not that good,” the god snorted. 

“What can I do to add value to it?”

“You mean that,” the god said after studying him for a while. “You think you have anything of worth to me?”

“I know I have, or you wouldn’t have come. I just don’t know what it is yet,” he smirked. 

The god laughed. “You amuse more than I expected, child. Fine. Ten years with me for each one of his. Three hundred years of doing what I ask of you without protests or complains.” 

A small price, considering all the things Oriya had expected to be asked. “Deal.” He lowered his sword.

The god stepped forward. “A kiss. To seal the deal.”

This felt more difficult than consigning himself to whatever hell this god ruled for three hundred years. This was betraying Feilong. But it couldn’t be helped. “Alright.” He made himself still, and waited as the god moved closer and closer. 

The god’s kiss was strangely soft; his lips did not burn, his tongue only traced his lips, and when he opened his mouth, thinking that was asked of him, the god only took a deep breath. 

“It is done, child,” the god said a moment later. He moved next to Feilong, sat on the edge of the bed, and kissed him softly on the forehead as he placed his hand on Feilong’s chest. There was fire where their bodies touched; bright, white flames that burned their way inside Feilong. When all the flames vanished, the god moved again. 

“Thank you.” 

“I will not do this again.”

“Understood.”

“I look forward to seeing you again,” the god smirked and disappeared from the room.

The air became normal again. Oriya rushed to Feilong’s side and kissed him on the lips, as if their lives were some stupid fairytale, and Feilong his enchanted love. Maybe because there was some magic still, Feilong opened his eyes. 

Oriya took his hand in his and squeezed. Feilong squeezed back. And smiled. 

“Tao? Tao, wake up. Please, Tao?”

Tao sat up. “What?”

“Fetch the doctor. Now. Please?”

Tao took one look at Feilong and screamed. “Fei-sama.” He ran out of the room. 

Feilong shook his head slightly, sighing with a fond smile. 

“Yes,” Oriya agreed. “He’s a loud one.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brought Muraki to Feilong’s house. Asami didn’t like the man, but he had learned to put up with him. And avoid being alone with him. 

“It’s a miracle,” Tao kept saying to everyone, including people he had never met before, like Muraki. 

“Tao, why don’t you go check on Feilong again? Is he still sleeping?” Asami suggested. He’d rather be alone with Muraki than let Muraki focus on Tao. The poor boy didn’t deserve to be teased by the pervert. 

Tao rushed back to the bedroom. 

“I don’t believe in miracles,” Asami muttered. 

“Neither do I,” Muraki agreed with him. “I’ll go speak to his doctor first, and then check on the patient.”

“You’re the doctor,” Asami smirked. 

“That I am.” Muraki grinned and stayed where he was, obviously waiting for something. The moment Tao went back to Feilong’s room, Muraki ran his hand on Asami’s arm. “I’m happy to check on you anytime you want.”

Asami rolled his eyes and pushed him away. “Go bother someone else.”

“But it’s so much fun to bother you.” Muraki grinned as he went to Feilong’s room.

Takaba walked into the living room with a tray. “I brought you something to eat. You didn’t touch a thing yesterday.”

“Neither did you.”

“I couldn’t eat.” Takaba sat down and started nibbling on a piece of toast. He put it down a moment later. “I still can’t eat. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad but…”

“It’s a lot to take in.” 

“I thought he was dying, and … that was such a horrible thing, Asami.”

“And now he’s not.” Asami frowned, and grabbed a toast. “I’m going out for a while.”

“Where?”

He finished the toast in three bites. “Guess. We still don’t know who shot Feilong. I can’t rest with such a threat hanging over my head.” 

Takaba kissed him. “Stay safe.” He smirked, and Takaba punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Asshole,” he smiled. “Be careful.”

“I will be.”

“Good.” Takaba looked so relieved Asami kissed him again. 

The moment he walked out of the room Feilong’s men surrounded him, looking at him for guidance. He hadn’t wanted responsibility for Baishe, but it had been given to him anyway while Feilong lay dying. Now that Feilong had miraculously recovered, he was expected to hold the fort for him. How annoying. “Any news?”

“We have someone,” Wang told him. 

“I want to see him.”

Wang nodded. “Follow me, sir.”

&*&*

Being alone in the room sucked. Being forbidden from going out sucked. Akihito went to check on Feilong. He didn’t want to do anything else, anyway.  
Feilong was sleeping, but he looked healthy, just tired. They had kept him on a couple of IVs, but they had unhooked him from all the machines. It was weird, but Akihito didn’t care. Perhaps the first doctors had made a mistake in their haste to treat Feilong. Or they had been overly cautious. Or… it was a miracle. He honestly didn’t care.

Tao didn’t care either. He was sitting next to Feilong, reading out to him. 

Oriya and Muraki were standing by the other side of the bed, quiet, Oriya staring at Feilong and Muraki staring at Oriya.

“Guys? Do you want some breakfast?” 

“No, thank you,” Tao replied. 

“Oriya, you should get some rest.”

“Yes, listen to your young friend,” Muraki agreed with Akihito.

“Later.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Muraki told Oriya gently. 

“I know. I just like to watch him.”

Muraki rolled his eyes. “That’s very noble of you. And stupid. You won’t be of any help to him if you’re exhausted.” 

Oriya glanced at Muraki. “Can you find out who did it?”

“Asami’s already looking into it,” Akihito said. 

Muraki smiled slowly. “Then maybe I should help him.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Oriya said, annoyed. 

“Oh, I think I definitely should.”

“No.”

“Or what?” Muraki sidled next to Oriya, grinning.

Oriya pushed him away. “Stop this, just stop being like this for a moment.”

“Guys?” Akihito started.

Tao stopped reading, and looked up annoyed. “You’ll wake Fei-sama.”

“But there’s nothing else to amuse me,” Muraki smiled. 

“That’s not what I heard,” Oriya told him, looking upset.

“Oh, what have you heard?” Muraki purred, looking pleased with himself. 

“You will wake Fei-sama,” Tao insisted. “Get out of here, now.”

“Yes, good idea.” Akihito went and opened the door. “Let’s all let Feilong rest, what do you think?”

Oriya pushed Muraki out. “I’ll stay here. Tao, please continue.” He closed the door in Muraki’s face.

“That went well,” Muraki smiled. “So, Asami is on the case?”

“Yes.”

“Where is he?”

“Downstairs. I think.”

“Thank you.”

The moment Muraki left the room, Akihito frowned. He hadn’t meant to say that. What was that about? Oh, well…. He went back to Feilong’s room. He might as well listen to Tao read while he waited. 

&*&*

Asami glanced at Muraki. “Who let you in? And what do you want?”

“I let myself in,” Muraki grinned. “And I want what you want. To find out who shot Feilong.” He looked at the tied man Asami whose interrogation Asami had been supervising. “Got anywhere with him?”

“Not really.”

“Want me to try?”

“What will you do? Pester him until he talks?”

Muraki’s smile was wicked. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Asami waved his hand, ordering the men to step aside. “Do your worst.”

Muraki smirked. “I won’t be as soft as you. Punching him and expecting him to talk just by that.” He took out a scalpel from his pocket. “Let me show you how things are done.”  
By the time he’d removed the third fingernail the man started to talk. It didn’t stop Muraki. He clearly enjoyed this. 

Asami was partly impressed. Mostly he was horrified; the man was a sadist. But this was also wasting time. “Enough, Muraki.”

“Why? He still has four more nails in his hands. And a whole body for me to play with.”

“Because we know who did it. Zhang pulled the trigger, but Guo is behind it, thinking he can take over Baishe like this.”

“Your point?”

“We should pay a visit to Guo. You can visit Zhang, if you want.” Asami turned towards Wang, one of Feilong’s advisers. “I suppose you have some idea where they might be hiding?”

“Of course.”

Muraki let go of the man reluctantly. “I’ll come with you.”

“There’s no need.”

Muraki smirked. “Let me be the judge of that.”

“Fine, you can join us. Wang?”

“The car is ready, sir.”

“Good.”

&*&*

Tao read until his voice grew hoarse. Then Akihito tried to continue. “What is the point of this?” He said after a few lines. “Surely we should let him rest properly.”

“He likes me reading to him,” Tao said. “Give this back if you won’t do it.”

“Maybe another book?” Oriya came back with a slim volume. He opened it a random page and started reading. “Gazing at them, these blossoms have grown so much a part of me, to part with them when they fall seems bitter indeed!” He glanced at Feilong. “Bitter indeed,” he said quietly.

“Maybe I should read one too,” Akihito suggested. He took the book from Oriya’s hands and scanned the various poems. He couldn’t find anything. 

Tao started again from where he’d left off. Oriya took the book from him and continued. Tao smiled at him and leaned against him. 

“That is nice,” Feilong whispered.

“Fei-sama.” Tao jumped up and hugged him. 

Feilong smiled at Tao. “Careful.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tao said quickly, moving away.

“Who told you to leave?” Feilong patted the bed. “Come here, Tao.” Tao approached him gingerly, and settled carefully against him. A moment later he started crying and Feilong started stroking his hair. “No need to cry, Tao. I’m fine.”

“I’m crying because I’m so happy.”

“Oh, that is good then.” Feilong looked at Oriya and then at Akihito. “I must have made you worry, for both of you to be here,” he smiled.

“Yes. Don’t do that again,” Akihito told him. 

“Yes, please don’t,” Oriya said more quietly. 

“Sometimes it can’t be helped.”

Oriya sighed. “I know. And I can’t help worrying.”

“I know, but I can’t do anything about that. Yes, I can be more careful or more cautious, surround myself with more men, but I do lead a crime syndicate. Such risks are part of my life. You know that.”

“I don’t have to like it, though,” Oriya muttered.

“That’s what I tell Asami,” Akihito smiled gently. “But…”

“Yes?”

“If he can live with that risk, the least I can do is accept it.” 

Oriya grimaced, annoyed.

“I think Oriya has accepted it,” Feilong smiled. “He just doesn’t like it.”

Tao looked up. “I don’t like it much either. But…”

“A man has to do what a man has to do,” both he and Feilong said. Feilong hugged Tao closer. He closed his eyes, and soon he was asleep again. 

Oriya started reading again. Akihito closed his eyes and listened, half-drifting to sleep himself. 

An hour later there was a sudden commotion that Feilong woke up. “What?”

Asami opened the door. “I have a gift for you.” He glanced back. “I would have had two, but someone,” he glared back again, “someone decided to have some fun.”

Feilong sat up. “Ah.” His eyes shone as he smiled. “Tao, get up,” he said gently. 

Tao yawned. “Fei-sama?”

“Can you get us some tea? Milk oolong, please. Use the back door, everyone is gathered outside and if they see you they’ll never stop asking you how I am,” he grinned. 

Tao jumped up and ran out of the room.

Feilong followed his progression with a fond smile. Then he looked at Asami with a warm expression. “Thank you, Asami. Bring it in.”

Asami opened the door wide. One of Feilong’s men dragged into something that could have been a man once. Now it was a bruised, broken piece of flesh.   
The man looked up, the white of an eye the only thing visible in a face swollen and bloodied. Asami pushed his head down. Akihito felt his stomach roll. 

Oriya stepped in front of him. “Look at me,” he whispered, blocking his view. “Asami’s an idiot,” he mouthed. 

“He likes drama,” he smiled. “Thank you,” he said a moment later. “I’m fine now.”

Oriya moved away. 

Akihito turned. Feilong looked down at the man with such a cold expression that it brought back memories of when Feilong had looked at him like that, like he were nothing but a curious specimen he wanted to dissect. Or maybe a doll, something to play with and then discard.

“Guo,” he said. 

The man whimpered. 

“A bullet in the head is charitable,” Feilong said. “Wang, you know what to do with him.

“Yes,” Wang smiled. “Give him to the Doctor.”

Oriya covered his face as Muraki grinned. Feilong raised an eyebrow. “I want to send a warning to everyone, Wang. Last time I didn’t, and this is the result. Make sure something of him is found. No, you don’t get to tend this garden,” he told Muraki. 

Muraki sighed dramatically, bringing his hand over his heart. “How you wound me.” 

“You’ll survive,” Feilong said cheerfully. “Wang, take him.”

Another of Feilong’s men dragged him out. Guo started whimpering again. 

“Who else was with him?”

Wang took out a notebook. “None of the other Groups, from what we know. Seems like it was his own clever idea.” 

“And within Baishe?”

Wang started reading out a few names.

“Make an example of them too, Wang. Last time I was too lenient.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“And, Wang?”

“Thank you.” He looked at his men who had squeezed inside his room. “Thank you. I think naked sushi tonight is in order.” 

They all started cheering. 

Feilong smiled, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Then Wang came up to the bed and took Feilong’s hand in his. The rest of the men followed suit. By the time they were finished, his smile was genuine.

“I think Feilong should rest now,” Asami said when the last man bowed before Feilong. “Out, all of you.”

A moment later Tao opened the side door. “Fei-sama? Your tea.” 

“Ah, how wonderful, Tao. Thank you.”

Tao looked so happy, it made Akihito glad. Gladder than he already felt, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Feilong was getting tired of sleeping, waking up for thirty minutes, and sleeping again. He’d been doing that for two days. 

“You don’t need medical attention any more. Your body just needs to rest and complete its recovery,” Muraki told him gently when he finally complained about it. “Another week or so of this, I would think, and you’ll be as good as new after that.”

“I’m not in great pain, though. I should be more energetic.”

“Isn’t that something?” Muraki smiled at him. “Enjoy it, I doubt you’ll have another such recovery.” Something in his expression made Feilong think that Muraki knew exactly what he was going through. “Just lie down and let Oriya take care of you.” Muraki’s expression turned fond. “He’s such a mother hen.”

Feilong nodded. It felt weird, though, to have Oriya bathe him, and wash his hair, and massage him, and clothe him, and then leave him alone, his touches affectionate but never passionate. 

“I’m glad he decided to get some sleep,” Muraki continued. 

“Yes, me too.”

“Make sure he gets some rest too, after I’m gone.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes, tomorrow. I don’t know about Asami, though.”

“He should go back too.” 

“Worried he might take over your group?”

“No.” Feilong felt his eyelids grow heavy. 

“You’re lying,” he grinned as he stood up. “Well, that’s your business. Sleep now.”

Feilong closed his eyes. Sinking into sleep. Again. How annoying.

&*&*

“They keep calling me,” Oriya told Feilong when he was awake. “Asking me to go back.”

“Will you?”

“And leave you?”

“I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Feilong smiled. “You should go tomorrow. With Muraki and everyone else.”

“I would be happier here.”

“I know,” Feilong agreed. “But you’re running yourself to the ground while I sleep. I don’t want that. Have you looked in a mirror today? You have such dark circles under your eyes.”

“Feilong,” Oriya whined. “I’m fine. Don’t send me away.”

“It will only be for a little while.”

“What are you planning?”

Feilong didn’t like the way Oriya sounded so hurt. It was unfair, when he was the one suffering. “I just want my lover back, okay? You hover over me, and you take care of me, but you haven’t kissed me once. So I want you to go home, stop worrying about me because you’ll have your life to worry about, and when we see each other again, you won’t see a wounded man but me.”

“Ah.” Oriya blinked. “Is that it?”

“Yes.”

Oriya looked awkward. “I didn’t want to hurt you. You need to rest.”

“I need sex. We can take it slow, if you’re scared, but, please, don’t treat me like I’m too delicate to handle.”

“Erm… I was being an idiot, wasn’t I?” He ran his hand through his hair, pulling it over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. He looked stupidly cute. 

“Yes,” Feilong smiled and opened his arms. “Now come here and do all the work. I’m still a little tired.”

Oriya lay next to him and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m so sorry.” The next kiss was on the tip of his nose. The next two on his cheeks. The next two at the corners of his mouth. Then one on the mouth, and another, and another. Feilong lost count. 

“Do you want me to take you tonight?”

Feilong opened his eyes. “I fell asleep again,” he mumbled, annoyed. He’d missed Oriya getting naked and settling between his legs, his hair falling over them like a silken veil that teased his skin with every move.

“And I could kiss you as much as I wanted. You were so quiet,” Oriya smiled. “You’re usually so restless when we make love. A live wire. Not that I don’t like it,” he added quickly.

Feilong smiled back. “I know you do. And yes, you can take me.” 

Oriya kissed him on the mouth. Deeply, hungrily. Devouring him, and not letting him reciprocate. Like he had lost him, and now he had him back. Feilong shuddered, and Oriya chose that moment to push a pillow under him, lift his leg and rub a lubed finger around his hole. 

Feilong hugged Oriya while he stretched him. His lover’s back was so solid, so warm under his hands. Every time he touched him, he felt he could relax against him. He could lean on him, and let him carry his weight. He could trust him. 

By the time Oriya finally was satisfied, Feilong felt like he would fall asleep again; Oriya had been so thorough in his preparation. And then there were all those touches with his other hand that had finally settled on lazily stroking his cock. And all those kisses, random and quick, or deep, sucking and bruising. 

He wondered if Oriya had finally decided to collar him. That would be nice. 

When Oriya entered him there was no pain; just a slow, pleasant burn. There was a kiss too, on his inside of his hand. And then another; his left palm should not be unsatisfied. Feilong sat up a little, and the slight twinge of pain inside him made him ridiculously glad. Pain meant life. He kissed Oriya, claiming him.

“You can go faster,” he said when he was satisfied that Oriya tasted of nothing but him. 

Oriya laid him down on the bed and started stroking him faster, almost as fast as he snapped his hips forward. His cock found Feilong’s prostate, that spot that made stars dance before his eyes. Feilong closed his eyes, thoughts suddenly vanishing from his head. There was nothing but this moment, his lover taking him, his body singing with desire, the fire that burned under his skin, the stars, so many stars. 

Life was pain and love at the same time. Feilong was so glad he could feel it. So, so glad.


End file.
